<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Morning by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278983">Good Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fisting, M/M, Post Fall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal are safely hidden in France and Hannibal finally has the space to take his time taking apart Will.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The curtains floated away from the wall as a breeze came in through the open windows. </p><p>Will sighed with contentment. The house was finally built, the doors finally secured and his monster finally between his thighs. </p><p>Hannibal scissored his fingers inside Will, rubbing tantalizingly over his prostate. Will let his legs fall open wider. He so rarely got Hannibal to let his guard down long enough for this that he wanted to wrap his legs tight around him and trap him there forever. </p><p>They had sex often enough, usually hurried frottage or mutual handjobs. But not this, not sex that required preparation, whatever Will may claim when Hannibal had him worked up. </p><p>Here they were safe enough to take their time. </p><p>Jack was half a world away, their fake identities were strong, and the house Hannibal had chosen was miles from their closest neighbor. No one was going to find them, no one was going to interrupt. </p><p>Will sighed again and sank deeper into the mattress. The low-grade arousal Hannibal’s touches caused was beginning to blossom into a bone-deep hunger. For now, though he could indulge Hannibal’s slow pace. </p><p>Hannibal slid another finger into Will’s ass, stretching him as Hannibal’s cock would soon. Will arched into the sensation. He craved having Hannibal’s cock in him but his hands were almost as good. These were the hands that killed, turned to the opposite task just for Will. </p><p>Hannibal was silent above him. When Will cracked his eyes open, he saw Hannibal staring at where his fingers disappeared into Will’s body with the same wild, intense look he usually reserved for a hunt. </p><p>“I’m ready for you,” Will said, spreading his thighs. He missed Hannibal’s cock. </p><p>Hannibal didn’t reply, pulling his fingers out. Will relaxed in preparation. But Hannibal didn’t move to enter him. Instead, he pressed back in with the tips of three fingers.</p><p>“Hannibal,” Will said, sharper this time and then he felt the tip of Hannibal’s pinky play along his stretched rim. Hannibal pressed forward and Will exhaled like he’d been punched. At first, it was barely more than three fingers but his hand tapered sharply until he couldn’t take any more, Will’s muscles clamping down in panic at the broad stretch. </p><p>“Hannibal,” Will barked. </p><p>“Yes, Will?” Hannibal said and he sounded distracted. He was so focused on his hand he didn’t bother to tell Will to relax. Instead, he leaned forward and put the weight of his body behind his push. </p><p>“Hannibal!” Will cried but his body yielded as he always did for Hannibal, and Hannibal alone. Hannibal’s knuckles sank into Will with a lurch. </p><p>“Fuck,” Hannibal cursed. He used his free hand to grab Will’s thigh, where it was blocking the light, and shove it back up towards Will’s chest. The shift adjusted Hannibal’s hand inside of him and Will cried out as the relentless stretch came in contact with his prostate. </p><p>Hannibal’s cock was hard against his thigh and Will’s was trying to catch up. His body was on board with Hannibal’s plan before Will’s mind could come to terms with what was happening. </p><p>Hannibal pilled out slowly and applied more lube to his whole hand. </p><p>“I don’t think--”</p><p>But Hannibal was unconcerned with what Will thought, pressing in with all five fingers this time. Will fought against the pressure, his muscles fluttering uselessly against Hannibal. </p><p>Will gripped Hannibal’s shoulders, clawing at his skin. Hannibal didn’t even seem to notice. </p><p>“Please!” Will gasped and Hannibal’s whole hand slid inside of him. </p><p>Hannibal had lovely hands. Will has sucked those fingers, licked that palm and nipped at that wrist. Now it was all inside of him and he couldn’t think. </p><p>“Breath, Will,” Hannibal said and now his attention was fully on Will. Will took a deep gasping breath and tears slid down his face. He hadn’t even realized he’d been crying. There was come on his stomach too. He hadn’t noticed that either. </p><p>It was a revelation, this feeling of being so full of Hannibal. He could die happy. Finally, his body matched his mind. </p><p>When Hannibal pulled out, Will fought back, hissing against the loss, so overwhelmed he felt feral. </p><p>“Sweet, gorgeous Will,” Hannibal crooned and he finally lined up his hips and thrust inside. Will could barely feel him he was so stretched out but Hannibal seemed to love it, fucking into him with an abandon Will had seen in him. </p><p>Hannibal’s hips snapped into him, hard enough to bruise. Will released his death grip on Hannibal’s shoulders, leaving behind purpling fingerprints, to cup Hannibal’s face. They would bear the marks of this encounter for days. </p><p>Hannibal came with a snarl. Will pulled him down to kiss that fearsome face and welcome Hannibal to the rest of their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>